Sonic Until Dawn Version
by SpaceFusion
Summary: Sonic Et Ses Amis Se Retrouve Dans Un Chalet Au Beau Milieux Des Montagne , Mais Il Ne Sont Pas Au Courrant Que Des Créature Règne Sur LA Montagne ...Contiens : Sonamy , Shadouge , Shadaze et Silvaze , Classer M Pour La Violence , Les Sang Et Les Scène De Sexe ... J'ai Un Petit Peu Modifier L'histoire J'espert Que Sa Vous Dérange Pas :/.


Sonic Dawn

Ash : Amy

Chris : Sonic

Sam : Tikal

Josh : Knuckles

Mike : Shadow

Matt : Silver

Em : Blaze

Jess : Rouge

" Aujourd'hui est le premier anniversaire du décès des 2 jeunes sœur qui ont été mystérieusement disparut après une blague fait par leur amies "

" Oui exactement , la police en a conclut que le mystère reste introuvable car les corps des 2 jeune fille n'ont jamais été retrouver ... "

Tikal : Appliquer , Bienveillante , Audacieuse et meilleur amie de julie-su

Tikal , Une jeune échidné orange , elle étais dans un bus en direction du chalet Echidna un chalet au milieux de la foret sombre qui régnait sur l'ouest de la ville non loin d'un sanatorium abandonner . Tikal étais sur son téléphone sur Facebook , elle étais sur le journal de Knuckles et elle a découvert une video , sans hésiter , elle décida de la regarder ...

" Salut tout le monde , j'ai très hâte qu'ont passent un bon week end entre amis , Yay ! , mais je ne le fait pas pour moi ... Je le fait pour mes soeur Julie-su et Gala-na étais très proche de mon cœur , et cette année je voudrais célébrer leur mort ces pour sa que j'organise une fête en leur honneur , sa me fait chaud au coeur que vous soyez venu , merci ! "

Le bus ses arrêter et l'échidné orange est descendu , il fessait noir il n'avait pas de lumière tout étais sombre elle a allumer la lampe de poche de son téléphone , il avait un portail , il y avait des mur de brick autour il avait pas moyen de contourner , sur le portail il y avait une note qui étais marquer dessus Le portail est fermer passe par dessus , Sonic

" Super , ses exactement ce qu'il me fallait ! " Tikal a dit

" J'ai pas le choix il faut que j'escalade le mur "

Elle a pris une brick par une , elle est redescendu de l'autre coter du portail , elle a suivi le chemin qui la mener a la station du téléphérique il n'avait pas de lumière , Il y avait juste un sac a dos noir a moitié fermer avec un portable qui sonnais dans l'une des poche , par curiosités Tikal est aller voir ...

" boo ! "

Tikal a sursauter , elle ses retourner et a vue un hérisson bleu , c'était Sonic ...

Sonic : Méthodique , Protecteur , Comique , a le béguin pour Amy

" Pourquoi tu as mon portable ? " Sonic a dit

" Sa sonnait ... " Tikal a dit en donnant le portable a Sonic

" Bon et si on allait au téléphérique ? " Sonic a dit

" tu a la clé ? "

" Oui , Knuckles me la donner un peu plut tôt "

Sonic a déverrouiller la porte du téléphérique Tikal étais assis en face de Sonic , il a appuyer sur la manivelle pour actionner le démarrage du Telepherique , les porte se son fermer et la cabine est partie ...

" Que l'aventure commence ! " Sonic a dit

" Alors toi aussi tu a vue le video de Knuckles ? "

" Non , il ma inviter , depuis on est devenue ami "

" Comment ? "

" il y a environ 3 mois , j'etais le premier de ma classe , et Knuckles étais en arrière de la classe , L'enfant a coté de Knuckles a détacher le soutien gorge de la fille en avant de lui , alors moi j'ai été déplacer en arrière , juste a coter de Knuckles et on a fait connaissance et on est devenue ami "

" Drôle d'histoire pour se connaitre " Tikal a dit en riant

Le Téléphérique arriva a la station , il ont débarquer mais sur le banc il y avait quelqu'un , quelqu'un d'improbable ...

" Rouge ?! "

Rouge : Nouvelle copine de Shadow , Assuré , Naïve , Irrévérencieuse

" Bordel ! tes la depuis combien de temps ?! " Sonic a dit

" Depuis 15 minute environ " elle a dit

" Ok , moi et Tikal on par au chalet , tu viens ? "

" Non je vais rester pour voir qui d'autre arrive ... "

Rouge avait une enveloppe dans sa main , elle a piquer la curiosités de Sonic , il la pris

" Hey ! " Rouge a dit

Sur l'enveloppe il avait la signature de Shadow avec un cœur dessus

" On dirait que notre chauve-souris a eu une invitation pour s'envoyer en l'air avec notre copain de classe Shadow The Hedgehog , Et Quel Vilaine Penser Notre Rouge Pourrait Tel Avoir ? " Sonic dit en agaçant Rouge

" Rend moi sa imbécile ! "

" Imbécile , mais fier de l'être " Sonic a dit en redonnant la l'enveloppe a Rouge

" Tes vraiment trop con " Rouge a dit

" Bon , a plus ! " Tikal a dit en partant avec Sonic ver le Chalet

Pendant ce temps ...

" Il aurait pas pu construire le chalet a coter du téléphérique ! "

Blaze : Nouvelle copine de silver , Intelligente , Entreprenante , Persuasive

" A mon avis sa aurait cacher la vue "

Silver : Nouveau copain de Blaze , Motiver , Ambitieux , Sportif

Le couple marchait sur le chemin qui menait au chalet quand Soudain ...

" Boo ! "

" Shadow ! " Blaze a Hurler

Shadow : Copain de rouge , Ex De Blaze , Débrouillard , Déterminer , Persuasif

" aller ! , il faut se mettre dans l'ambiance " Shadow a dit

" Dans L'ambiance !? tu te fout de ma gueule ! " Blaze a dit

" aller Blaze , Soit pas Comme sa " Shadow a dit

" Comme Quoi !? " Blaze a dit

" Arrête tes Connerie , ta toujours été comme sa " Shadow Dit En Riant

" Shadow tu va devoir t'y faire , Blaze et moi on est ensemble et il y a rien a dire de plus , et je vais pas te le répéter , es ce que ont se comprend !? " Silver a dit t'un ton menaçant

" Ben je pensais quon pouvait dépasser sa , êtres pote , mais sa va aller je vais continuer mon chemin " Shadow Dit

" Et Vous Aller Vous Ploter ? " Blaze Dit

" Oh Mes Oui On Trop Se Ploter , Mais Non , Je vais aller Au Téléphérique " Shadow Dit En Quittant Les Lieux ...

Shadow Est Partie Du Sens Opposer Du Couple Qui Partais en direction du chalet ...

" Hey , Tu peux me tenir sa ? , il faut que j'aille voir Tikal " Balze a dit

" Ok ? " Silver Dit Confondu

" Sa Peut Pas Attendre , On y est presque " Silver a dit

" Silver , C'est Important " Blaze a dit

" Tu Pense Vraiment Que Tu Devrait Pas Y Aller Tout Seul " Silver a Dit

" Il Fait Froid , et ... ok Vas Y " Silver A Dit

" Merci , A plus " Blaze Dit En Partant

Pandant Ce Temps ...

Sur Un Belvédère , Une Jeune Herrison Rose Au Cheveux Long Regardait Avec Le Télescope La Nature ...

Amy : A Le Béguin Pour Sonic , Studieuse , Honnête , Curieuse

Pandant Quel Regardait Avec Son Télescope , Elle A Vue Quelque Chose Qui Basculer Sa Curiosité , C'était Shadow et Blaze , Il Se Fesait Un Câlin ..

" Wow ... "

" je Croit Que Quelqu'un Se Montre Un Peut Trop Amical , On Devrait Peu Êtres Voir La Date De Péremption De Leur Rupture ... "

" Boo ! "

" Bordel , Silver ! " Amy A Crier

" Désoler Je Voulais Pas Te Faire Peur ! " Silver Dit En Riant

" Tu Fait Chier ! " Amy A Dit en Le Poussant

" Alors Qu'est que Tu Regarde ? Un Truc Intéressant ? " Silver A Dit

" heu ... , ok .. " Amy Dit Froidement

" Putain De Merde ! " Silver Dit En Regardent Blaze Et Shadow Se Câliner

" Tu Croit pas que .. " Amy dit

Silver Étais Faché De Voir Shadow et Blaze Ensemble , Il Partie Du Belvédère Choquer Avec La Haine Sur Son Visage , Amy Fut Gêner Et Le Suiva

Avec Rouge ...

Notre Magnifique Chauve Souris Blanche , A La Station Haute Du Téléphérique La Chasseresse Jouait Sur Sont Portable Et Recu Une Boulle De Neige Sur Elle De Shadow

" Hey ! , Ta Pas Osé Faire Sa !" Elle Dit En Riant

" Mes Tes Main La Ou Je Peux Les Voir ! " Shadow A Dit

" Mes Qui Je Suis Pour Répliquer " Rouge A Dit En Se Levant Du Banc

" Hey ! " Shadow A Dit

La Chauve Souris Blanche Se Leva Et Courus En Prenant Un Motte De Neige Pour En Faire Une Boule Bien Ronde Quel Tira Sur L'épaule De Son Copain , Elle Se Cacha Derrière La Table A Pic-nique Et Décida De Jeter Une Autre Boule De Neige Sur Shadow , Il Partie Se Chacher Derriere Un Arbre , Elle Sortie De Sa Barricade Et Tira Une Autre Boule De Neige Sur Shadow , Il Pris Rouge Et La Fait Tomber Par Terre Il Étais Un Par Dessu L'autre

" Ses Fini ! Madame Rouge Des Boule De Neige " Shadow Dit En Riant

Shadow Descendit Sur Ses Levre Et L'embrassa Passionnément ...

" Wow , Garde En Pour Plus Tard Mon Grand hérisson ... " Rouge Dit

" Mes Réserve Sont Inépuisable , On Devrait Rentrer Au Chalet " Shadow A Dit

" Ouai , C'est Jolie Pourtant Ici " Rouge A Dit

" Je Veut Dire Je Pourrais Rester Ici Toujours Juste Si Ont Restais Pour S'embrasser "

" Juste S'embrasser ? " Rouge A Dit

" Aller Vien , Sinon Ont Va Geler " Shadow Dit En Quittant Lieux


End file.
